


like a hot bath at the end of the day

by EllieLovesYou



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: F/F, because my sweet angst riddled tragic daughters need some fluff, this is just fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-20
Updated: 2017-03-20
Packaged: 2018-10-08 08:27:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10382574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EllieLovesYou/pseuds/EllieLovesYou
Summary: “I was hoping you didn’t notice” the blonde leans her head back so she’s able to stare up at Cheryl, her hands go up and grasp onto Cheryl’s wrists “You always get so worried”Cheryl scoffs “I don’t worry”“But you do” Betty scrunches her nose “At least, about me”“Yeah, well, you’re you”





	

**Author's Note:**

> hello! so this is not my first Riverdale fic but this is my first Cheryl/Betty fic, something I have been wanting to write for a while now! I know they aren't super popular but I think their relationship could be so interesting and complex and ugh, I just see a lot of potential in them, excuse my rambling.
> 
> anyways, forgive me if Cheryl is a little ooc I wanted to make her a lil softer than usual but she is Cheryl 'Queen' Blossom and our girl is not that hard, at all. also that it's a lil short--it's currently nearly six in the morning where im at and i am tiiiiiired but i felt like i needed to write for them, like it was bothering me so i just wrote this real quick!
> 
> I do hope you enjoy!

Betty’s tired.

Her body aches from the latest grueling two hour long River Vixen practice, her mind feels numb after rushing through and editing the latest issue for the Blue and Gold because Jughead has gone MIA on her and emotionally, she’s just fucking wrecked. Between her mom’s emotionally abusive ways, her sister’s pregnancy and hiding out, her father’s just general ‘I don’t give a fuck’ attitude when it comes to her mother’s ways _and_ keeping a secret relationship under wraps--she just feels like she could sleep for the next century and it still not be enough.

The blonde sighs and drops her robe on the bathroom floor, letting it pool around her feet. She quickly ties her golden locks up into a bun and steps into the bathtub filled with nearly scalding water. A deep sighs espaces her and she leans back against the cool porcelain of the tub while she eyes slip shut--she would not mind spending her whole night in this tub.

“Hey” her eyes open, a little sluggishly, as her head lolls to the side to see who entered the bathroom to see Cheryl Blossom standing next to the tub, wrapped up in a robe, her red hair piled onto the top of her head “you good?”

Betty nods “tired”

“Hmm” Cheryl yanks a chair near the tub before sitting down, her hands gently tugging Betty so that her back faces her “c’mere”

The blonde manages a small, tired smile and moves without any resistance. Cheryl’s hands quickly start to knead Betty’s back causing the blonde to release a tiny moan “I needed this”

“I know” the redhead says, a little too chipper at the fact that she is able to be able to do this to Betty “I saw at the end of practice, you were kind of lagging behind”

“I was hoping you didn’t notice” the blonde leans her head back so she’s able to stare up at Cheryl, her hands go up and grasp onto Cheryl’s wrists “You always get so worried”

Cheryl scoffs “I don’t worry”

“But you do” Betty scrunches her nose “At least, about me”

“Yeah, well, you’re you” she presses a soft kiss to Betty’s head before standing up, kicking the chair back away from the edge of the tub.

“Wait, where are you going?”

“Nowhere” Cheryl drops her robe “Scootch over. I had a long day too”

Betty grins “being the top bitch is exhausting, huh?”

“Duh” she dips her toes into the still hot water and makes a face “should’ve known you would be trying to boil yourself alive”

“Oh shush” Betty moves back into her original position with her legs pulled to her chest, this time “it’s not even that hot”

“I’m almost positive you have boiled off all of your nerves or something because this is ridiculous” she settles in the water, her legs stretching out with her feet brushing against either of Betty’s hips “but you’re cute so I’ll guess I’ll let it go, just this once”

“You said that last time” Betty moves so she is now between the other girl’s  legs with her back pressed against Cheryl’s chest while the redhead’s arms wrap around her waist “and here we are again”

Cheryl's leans down and rests her head on Betty’s shoulder “Don’t push your luck, Cooper” she turns her head and presses a kiss to the blonde’s shoulder “you can spend the night tonight. My parents are out for the weekend again”

“Hmm, good” Betty smiles “because I am not leaving this tub for awhile”

They both don’t speak for awhile, relishing in one of their rare, peaceful moments.

Neither girl gets much peace with the actual blood feud going on with their families and the fact that they both are neglected and emotionally abused by their parents (with Penelope Blossom venturing into physical abuse when she sees fit) so, the fact that they are able to find some peace, some scrap of happiness with each other is something they would both go to the ends of the Earth to protect.

Cheryl’s about to say how they should probably get out before they turn into prunes when she hears Betty’s soft little snore. The redhead perks a little at this sound before shifting around so she’s, more or less, cradling Betty to see that the blonde is in fact, fast asleep.

“Oh, baby” Cheryl pushes some of the wet hair that stuck to Betty’s face away back into place and smiles softly, a smile not even Betty gets to see all that often with how emotionally constipated Cheryl can be. (something Betty’s learned to live with)

The redhead feels her heart jump in her chest as she looks down at Betty knowing she’s in love with this girl. A girl who didn’t have to love her back, a girl who didn’t have to give her so much as a second glance, a girl who looked passed everything Cheryl did and accepted her for the girl she’s trying to be for the baby growing inside of Polly.

And for Betty.

She leans down and presses a kiss to Betty’s nose “overworked yourself again” she tuts a little “you never know when to stop”

Cheryl stays like that for a few more minutes, watching the way Betty’s chest rises and falls and how her mouth remains slightly open for drool and snores to escape her, a now endearing quality that Cheryl’s learned to deal with. She wipes a the corner of Betty’s mouth before leaning down and pressing feather light kisses everywhere she can reach.

“Betty” she murmurs softly, like she doesn’t actually want to wake the blonde up “baby, you have to get up”

It takes a few more kisses, with a little more pressure for the blonde stirs and slowly cracks her eyes open and peers up at Cheryl “i fell asleep again?” because the number of times Betty has fallen asleep in one of the many Thornhill bathtubs has officially gone into the double numbers.

“Yeah” Cheryl’s voice is soft as she continues to drink in every detail of Betty’s still half awake face “you did”

“M’sorry”

“Don’t be” she gently pushes Betty up “Just let's get into some clothes and get into bed. It’s been a long day” a beat “Or we could forgo the clothes altogether”

Betty chuckles “dork”

Both of them, meaning mainly Betty, stumble out of the tub with Betty quickly wrapping her robe around her sighing as the dry, soft fabric meets her skin, a welcome change from the sort of chilly water she had been resting in. Cheryl just quickly dries off before going into her bedroom and slipping on underwear and and old t-shirt that belong(ed) to Betty.

The blonde is about to slip on the clothes she was wearing when a pair of underwear and a pair of her pajamas hit her in the head “you left them here the other day”

“Aren’t you the sweetest?” Betty deadpans before slipping on the clothes and settling against Cheryl’s huge bed.

The redhead crawls over to her from the foot of the bed, after making sure her door is locked, and settles against Betty’s side, her head resting on the blonde’s chest while their legs tangle together. Betty wiggles around till the blanket is successfully pulled out from under the both of them and then makes sure both herself and Cheryl and covered with the plush blanket.

“Hmm” Betty sighs “this is what I needed” she hugs Cheryl and little tighter to her body “a good bath, the best bed on the face of this planet and my beautiful girlfriend”

Cheryl smiles to herself “I make everything better, huh?”

The blonde chuckles “you sure do”

And despite that it’s only seven thirty and that the sun isn’t even completely gone from sight, and that they will both, no doubt, be woken up by their phones or one of the many maid or butlers that roam Thornhill, Betty Cooper and Cheryl Blossom fall into the most peaceful sleep they’ve had in awhile, both with an ‘i love you’ stuck to their tongues.

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> did you like it? if you did, please drop a comment! I love hearing from you guys!


End file.
